The present invention relates to a pipe hanger extension clip and more particularly to such a clip for attaching a threaded rod to a plain rod thereby minimizing the amount of rod threading required or the amount of fully threaded rod needed for use for pipe hangers or similar uses where opposite ends of an elongated rod require threading.
The present invention will be described, by way of example, for use in pipe installations where pipe hangers are used for supporting the piping. It is clear that the clip and the related rods may be used for a variety of other uses where the invention provides for substantial savings.
In hanging pipe along ceilings, for example, it is common practice to support the pipe using hangers consisting of one or more rods which are threadedly coupled at their top to a top hanger and at their bottom to the pipe cleaver hanger. This present practice uses appropriate lengths of threaded rod with the rods being threaded as installed or being completely threaded from top to bottom.
The present invention provides a novel clip, which is used to effectively attach short lengths of threaded rod to one or both ends of a plain rod providing sufficient thread for the desired threaded connections. The short attached threaded sections may be mass produced in suitable lengths such as six inches or so and supplied to the installation site in convenient amounts at minimal expense. At the rod installation, the clip of the invention is used to snap the threaded end sections to plain rods which are easily but in advance or at the site to the desired length less the length of the attached end threaded portions.
In order to make this procedure practical, the clip itself must necessarily be inexpensive, effective, and easy to manufacture.
The clip of the present invention meets this criteria by being relatively simple and effective and by being easily formed by cutting and bending operations from steel plate, which may be heat treated to obtain the necessary strength.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved and simplified method of hanging pipes on rod hangers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip means for facilitating pipe hanging using rods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel, effective and simplified clip for attaching threaded ends to rods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rod extension clip formed from plate material by simply cutting and bending operations.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.